


Let's Stop Playing Doctor

by metalucie



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Comfort Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie
Summary: Taiga gets flirty with the new Kamen Rider but dismisses it when they were ambushed by Bugsters. Later when all the events of the Game Disease ceased, Emu meets Taiga again in the office where they met.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Let's Stop Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> That one TV-Nihon sub that made Taiga said "Let's stop playing doctor."
> 
> Can't believe I'm making a fully fleshed out one-shot over a line in a sub. oh well. 
> 
> I'm also going based on Final Stage being the ending, yes AU where Kuroto isn't dead ,Masamune is dead to me though lmao

Emu entered the hospital, rundown and abandoned as Poppy said, referring back to his map that she gave him to guide him. He really wanted to ease Yuuki's fear of doctors so he wanted to confront Taiga about the situation and hopefully, he understood what Emu was coming from, being that Taiga was a former doctor. 

He peered into one of the rooms, looking for anyone that was around when he heard a voice. 

"Hey, genius gamer." 

Startled, Emu fell over and looked up at the voice. In the doorway was the former radiologist himself. 

* * *

"Taiga... my patient, Yuuki, is afraid of you. I don't wanna stress him out so, can you please stay out of this case-" 

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Emu's eyes contorted deeper in confusion, taken aback by the interruption. Taiga stood up from leaning against the edge of his desk and got close to Emu's face. All of a sudden, the tension between them rapidly grew. Emu could feel his heart beating fast, loud enough to where you could possibly hear it echo down the abandoned hospital. 

"Let's stop playing doctor," Taiga said in a low voice, almost flirty. "And just enjoy the game." Taiga touched one side of Emu's pediatrician coat, tugging slightly. 

"D-don't you want to save people, as a former doctor?" Emu's face was pink, his voice quivering, scared that one wrong step would set off Taiga. Taiga was silent for a moment before answering Emu, letting go of his coat. 

"All I'm after is the Gashats. Whoever collects all 10 Gashats will gain the power to completely destroy the Bugster virus." Taiga's eyes were looking away from Emu, his face distant. He looks back at Emu, smirking again. 

"Fight me Ex-Aid. We'll see who can defeat that kid's Bugster first. Let's put out Gashats on the line", Taiga leans closer to Emu's ear. "Unless you want to play a different game for a bit." Emu, taken aback by the other doctor's implication of words, shoves Taiga away from him and feels his face. Sure enough, his face was warm to the touch. 

"N-now's not the time for such things!" Taiga scoffs, giving another smirk. "So you admit to wanting to fuck around another time? Fine by me."

"That's not what I was implying...", Emu looks down at his checkered colored shoes, embarrassed. Taiga, satisfied with Emu's reaction, moves on from the topic. "Well anyways, I'm still deadset on collecting the Gashats." 

"But why? What's so important about the Gashats? Surely they're just games, but they hold importance to saving the patient." Taiga slightly frowned at Emu's words, remembering a faint memory of his own desires to up his immunity to the Gamer Driver side effects. Before he could reply to Emu, Emu's phone began to ring. 

As Emu was on the phone, he looked at the radiologist who was looking away from him, his eyes closed in thought. _There must be a reason why. I can sense denial in wanting to "play the game",_ Emu thought. He analyzed the doctor's face. Long lashes, bags under his eyes indicating a slight lack of sleep. Despite the lack of emotion on his face, Taiga looked peaceful to Emu. If it weren't for his defensive and competitive personality, they would've surely gotten along. 

* * *

_Two Years Later_

It had been some time after the events of Gamedeus and Kamen Rider Fuma and Zombie Chronicle. Taiga had finally gotten himself a mobile phone because Nico insisted the last time she called on the phone. She wanted to send photos of her time in America. He smiles at the thought of Nico being excited to show him her new lover through text.

_N: Hey Taiga!_

_T: What is it this time?_

_N: So, I hope this isn't weird, but I have a girlfriend now!_

_T:Is that so? Congrats, you have someone else to take my place in bothering._

_N: Hmm... Nope! Still gonna need your help if I get sick! Honestly, I thought you'd be weirded out with what I told you..._

_T: I've told you this before, you're my patient. I'll come running if you need me. What matters is that you're okay and healthy._  
  
_N: I'm holding the part where you said you'd come running if I need you against you!_

_T: Whatever._

He looks at the Gashats in the trays in front of him. All the ones needed for Kamen Rider Chronicle. He picks up the Chronicle Gashat and spins it in his hand. The pain he had to endure over the years was worth seeing everyone smile in the end. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking about what his fellow Riders were doing. 

Hiiro was continuing his job at Seito, on the side studying and researching for his surgery job. 

Kiriya's a lot happier, despite being a coroner, but he's content with visiting Kuroto at Genm Corp after work. 

Parado and Graphite sometimes visit the abandoned hospital to mess around if they're not doing their own Bugster couple stuff at CR. 

And then Emu...

As if on a convenient cue, Taiga heard tapping on the window of his office and a familiar voice. 

"Um... Taiga?" 

Taiga turned in his chair and faced the doorway. There stood the familiar pediatrician himself. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ex-Aid. How long has it been since we last met?" Taiga reverts into his snarky sarcastic tone. Emu pushed his bangs out of his face, giving a big smile. Comparative to their first time meeting when Emu was soft-spoken and shy, Emu now seems calmer and easy-going, a lot more open with his emotions. 

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything- woah!" Emu stepped into the office but tripped and landed face first on the floor beside where Taiga was sitting. Giving an amused sigh, Taiga turns his chair towards Emu, looking down at him. 

"You've changed drastically, but you haven't changed that clumsiness of yours," Taiga nudged Emu with his boot, signaling him to get up. Emu scrambled to get up, brushing himself down and adjusting his coat, giving Taiga his smile again. "What brings you back to my hospital?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were. I'm off my shift for today and it's been a while since we've seen each other... About two years?" 

Taiga gives a scoff and stands up, pushing the chair to the side and leaning against the edge of his table. "Just about. I heard you and Brave ran into another Rider?" Emu scratches the back of his head, scrunching his face slightly. "You could say that. It's a long story." 

"Save the details. I know you're lying about _only_ showing up to my hospital to see me." Emu gives a timid laugh and looks down at his shoes, his cheeks turning pink. "Always looking between the lines, huh?"

 _I feel like I'm getting deja vu..._ Taiga thought to himself. Where he's sitting, how Emu was standing in front of him, both of them talking in his office, all reminded him of when Emu first sought after Taiga to tell him to lay off of Yuki's case. 

"You got me there. I guess I should cut to the chase so I don't waste any time... Did you still want to...", Emu's voice trailed off as he lifted Taiga's necklace and fiddled with it. Taiga glanced at the gesture and then stared back at Emu, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Emu glanced up at Taiga, attempting a smirk himself. "Did you still want to play that game?" There was a teasing tone within Emu's voice. 

"Woah there, what brought this on?" Taiga put a hand on Emu's shoulder but didn't push him away. "Well... we've been close friends for a while... Do you happen to be single, Taiga?" Taiga, smirking at the question, poked Emu's chest where his heart was. 

"Is Para-DX in there or what?" Emu pouted at the comment, causing Taiga to smirk even more. "I'd never thought anyone would be into an old man like me, especially the bitterness that I've had towards anyone and everyone." 

"You're not that old. And I'm sure you had your reasons. None of us gave up on you. _I_ didn't give up on you, after all. Remember when you smiled at me when I gave you your doctor's coat before that fight with Masamune?" Emu stuck his tongue out teasingly, prompting a light shove from Taiga. 

"Dumbass." Taiga looks away from Emu, taking in the new personality that he adorned. There was an awkward silence for a brief moment. 

"So are you?" There was a hint of hopefulness and yearning. Taiga gave a sigh before answering. "Yeah. I am. Why do you ask?" 

"Just wanting to start up a conversation. We've always had our quarrels and fighting together but we never got a chance to get to know each other." Taiga scoffed at the comment but he had to admit that Emu wasn't wrong. 

"Then let's walk and talk. Need a breather from the office anyways." 

* * *

"Yo, Nico speaking!" 

"Hey. I need your advice on something. Or at least can you help me break down my thoughts?"

After Emu and Taiga had their relaxing walk and small talk and the pediatrician headed back for his home, Taiga headed back to his hospital to call Nico. He was still thinking about the sudden question that Emu asked him about him being single. Surely it wasn't just to get to know him better. 

"Uh, yeah what's up?" There was clear concern in Nico's voice. 

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Is it normal for someone to ask you if you're single?", Taiga asked bluntly. 

"What? I mean... I guess? It depends on the situation or like, who's asking. Most of the time, it's someone being interested in you," Nico said, confusion in her voice. "Why do you ask? And ME of all people?" 

"I mean you're more invested in society and its patterns than me. And you have a girlfriend." 

"Touche. Who even asked you that question?" 

"Ex-Aid." 

"...You're definitely an old man if you're that blind and dense." 

"What are you on about? And I'm not that old!" 

"You truly don't know love even if it hit you. M asking you that kinda question would mean he's probs into you. Just a hunch." Taiga rolled his eyes at the teasing tone. 

"Uh-huh. Sure..." 

"Listen man, I don't know what else to tell you. Was there anything else that stuck out that he said?"

"Hmm... Well I remember he said something about ' _wanting to play a game'._ But that was some passing joke from two years ago when I first met Ex-Aid." 

"You might be a professional radiologist, but man you can't take a goddamn hint, man. I'm pretty sure if Emu's gonna ask about that _again_ , that means he wants to hook up with you. Who would bring up an old joke for no reason?" 

Taiga processed what Nico explained. He hates it when she's right. But she was. 

"I suppose so. What should I even do about it?"

"I mean... Do you like him? Don't give me the "yeah, I do like him" answer. Do you have feelings for him?" Nico was always ahead of Taiga sometimes. 

"I never really gave it thought. He's good looking, his personality has drastically changed from when I first met him. I'm unsure if I do or not. I don't know a lot about him besides our interactions over the years when we fought together." 

"Then why don't you start out by getting to know him? See if you do? Seems like you're at a point of friends for now, but you barely know jack about each other."

Taiga rolls his eyes again but gives a sound of agreement. "Sure. I'll try." 


End file.
